A New Rival
by B.A Victoria
Summary: There is a new Vampire Hunter Organization and they are trying to put Hellsing out of business. Seras definitely does not need this when she is trying to deal with these new feelings for her master. And why is the leader of the other company eying her!
1. What the heck?

**Hey people! I have returned from the dead to entertain you with my lovely story! I do accept constructive criticism so don't feel shy! :D I do prefer good comments though so don't feel like you should hold out! Anyway......ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing! Wish I do though!!!!!!!**

_"mental conversation"_

_mental thoughts_

"Regular vocal conversation"

* * *

_Not good! Not good!! Definitely not good!!!! _I thought as I ran through the hallways of the house that was infested by ghouls. _I can't believe I lost that FREAK! If master gets this one again then Sir Integra will freak on me! Now where did that little bugger go! _I stopped for a moment and tried to concentrate on finding the FREAK through my minds eye. I suppose I should be happy that I'm getting better at controlling my powers, but master is still mad that I refuse to drink blood. _Why can't he just be happy that I'm making progress?_ As I thought this I could not help but remember the threat Sir Integra made when she gave me this mission.

**Flashback**

I was bored. Very, very, very bored. _I wish there were things to do around here. _I thought as I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in," I said from my coffin bed. The door opened to reveal Walter.

"Hello Miss Victoria, I trust that you are having a fine evening." he said.

"It is alright I suppose, but I really wish that there were things to do around here." I replied.

"Well then you're in luck. I was sent here to tell you that Sir Integra has a mission for you and you are to report to here office as soon as possible."

"Alright, I will be there soon." After I said this, Walter left the room. I jumped off my bed and started speed walking towards my masters masters office._ I hope that this mission will get rid of some of my boredom. Granted I don't like killing, but I really need something to do. _I stopped for a moment. _Good Lord I'm turning into master!_

_"Is that such a bad thing Police Girl?"_ Came my masters voice.

_"To you no, but to me it is the worst thing possible!" _I could feel my masters amusement though the mental link.

_"Awwww Police Girl, I'm hurt. How could you be so mean?"_

_"Me mean?! I've seen you do worse to the other soldiers than what I do to you!" _

"That is so true my Police Girl. I see that I have been a good influence on you." My masters voice came from behind. I jumped and turned to my master with a scowl on my face. He was wearing his usual red coat and hat, but this time he had his glasses off showing off his brilliant blood red eyes. _Wait what!? Did I just think that way about master?! I have to get my head out of the clouds! _

"Master! Don't sneak up on me like that! And stop calling me Police Girl; my name is Seras Victoria!" I yelled as we came to a stop in front of Sir Integra's office. Master just smiled his usual cheshire cat smile and disappeared. _Probably already in Sir Integra's office now. _Turning towards the door, I knocked and waited for my masters masters to let me in. After hearing an "enter" I marched into the room. When I was in front of Sir Integra I waited for her to give me my orders. I found her at her usual place behind her desk wearing an olive green suite and was smoking her usual cigar. _I swear she is going to die of lung cancer one of these days! _

"Officer Victoria, I am ordering you and Alucard to go to the village of Backworth. There has been multiple deaths within the last couple of weeks and we been getting reports that there have been ghouls walking about. We have already sent operatives and they have confirmed that the ghouls are being centered in a large manor about a mile outside the village. Your orders are to search and destroy any ghouls and FREAKS that you find. May God and her majesty be with you." Sir Integra said.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied and turned to go, but Integra stopped me.

"Oh, and Seras, if I hear that Alucard has to save you again or that you've lost the target then there will be dire consequences."

**Flashback Ended**

My train of thought was broken when a sensed something down the hall of where I was. I slowly crept through the dark and long hallway. At the end of the hallway I saw that there was a large set of double doors. Concentrating for a moment, I could definitely sense that the FREAK was inside of the room. Upon further inspection, I could also sense that there were five mortals that were still alive and about fifteen ghouls. I had to go in alone. I could not wait for the other members of my team to come or else the mortals could get killed. I sighed in frustration. _Why did there have to be so many ghouls in this house?_ It was because of the large number of ghouls in the house that the team and I had to split up. _I'm surprised that master has not found the target yet. I suppose he is busy with the number of ghouls infesting this place. Oh well, I guess I just have to go in alone. I do wish I had my Harkonnen with me. I wish that that last ghoul had not have busted it. Walters going to kill me when he finds out. _

Taking in a deep breath, I pulled out a small hand gun and busted down the door leading to the FREAK. I did not hesitate in pulling the trigger of my gun and started killing the ghouls. By using my mind's eye, I was able to hit the ghouls easily and evade any attacks that were made against me. After killing all of the ghouls, I turned to the FREAK that was standing on the other side of the room. He was tall, about a head shorter than master, and he had long greasy black hair that came down to his shoulder blades. His skin was as pale as a piece of paper, and he had blood red eyes that were full of hunger. Looking around the room I saw that there were four humans tied up in the corner unconscious and the fifth mortal was in the arms of the FREAK with a gun to her head.

"Well, now look what we have here? It looks like the little girl wants to join the fun and play." the FREAK said in an evil sounding voice.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but in the name of God and her majesty I am here to kill you." with that said I used my vampire speed and knocked the mortal out of the FREAK'S grasp and placed the now unconscious woman where the other humans were. I turned away just in time to dodge a bullet to the head. I then charged toward the FREAK and punched him right in the chest thus knocking him into the book case on the other side of the room. He got up quickly and tried to make a run for the door, but I got there first and tried to shoot him. The FREAK was to quick though and kicked me in the stomach. _Dang that hurt! _I thought as a got up on my legs again. The FREAK came in for another attack and tried to stab my chest with a pocket knife that he took out of his pocket. I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him and he came crashing to the floor. I quickly got up and retrieved my gun that had fallen from my hand and prepared to give the final blow. At least, that was what I was going to do. Out of no where a figure dressed in all black punched me out of the way and sent me flying into a near by desk. He then took out a hand gun and finished the FREAK with a bullet to the head. I sprang back up and tried to get a better look at the fiend who took my target, but found that the perpetrator was wearing a black mask that covered its face.

"Who are you, and why are you here?!" I yelled at the mysterious figure. _How could he take my prey, and just when I was this close to taking him out! _I pouted inside my head. _Master and Sir Integra are not going to like this. _The black clothed man just said nothing though and made a break for the open window that was not to far away from him. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled and sprinted after him. I was able to get in front of the masked man and punch him in the chest. What surprised me was that it felt like the mans skin and bone were made of steel. I could hear my bones breaking in my hand, but I didn't give up. The masked man raised his gun and shot at me, but I ducked just in time. I then used my vampire strength and took the mysterious figure by the throat. Letting my instincts take over I used my other hand and ripped the figures throat open. I was surprised again to find that there was not only blood gushing out of the mans throat bot also there was what looked like electronic wires inside of the thing. Not taking any chances I completely tore off the things head and plunged my hand where its heart should have been. I mean there was a heart but I could feel that there were mechanical parts surrounding it. I crushed the metal heart with little effort and stepped back. Just then my master came running into the room. He stopped and looked at the remains of my opponent.

"Police Girl, what happened here?" He asked. I then told him all that had happened, but I could not tell what he thought of it because he had a blank look on his face. He then smiled that creepy yet cool cheshire cat smile, and said " Well Police Girl, it looks like you had all the fun. Come on, we will leave the mortals to the others. We need to report to master." I nodded and followed him. As we walked out of the building all I could think about was what had taken place in that room. _Something tells me that a bad thing is about to happen. _

* * *

**So how was that? I swear that things will get allot better as the story progresses so please be patient with me. PLEASE REVIEW DON'T BE LAZY AND PRESS THE STORY ALERT BUTTON!!!!!! You have my eternal love if you review! Virtual hugs and kisses for all who review! **


	2. the solution!

**Hey people! I have returned from the dead to entertain you with my lovely story! I do accept constructive criticism so don't feel shy! :D I do prefer good comments though so don't feel like you should hold out! Anyway......ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!**

**P.S Sorry this took so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing! Wish I do though!!!!!!!**

_"mental conversation"_

_mental thoughts_

"Regular vocal conversation"

* * *

"ARRRRGGGGG!" I screamed as a kept walking around my room. It was a plain room with just a dresser, table, and coffin bed. It was indeed plain but I liked it. What I did not like was the fact that I could not stop thinking about the mystery enemy I encountered during my last mission. Sir Integra was no help whatsoever. All she did was sit there and dismiss them. The only sign that she cared about the news at all was the slight widening of her eyes. Not even master could help me. All he cared about was that there was a new enemy that might give him a challenge.

I sighed as I walked out of my room. I was so board that I was willing to go and practice on the shooting range.

As I walked out onto the shooting range, I saw the Wild Geese lounging around the front steps. I smiled at them. They always treated me with some form of respect you know, aside the perverted comments they make sometimes. I always had fun with them around. I walked up to Pip, the leader of the Wield Geese.

"Hey Pip, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Ahhh my little Police Girl I am fine. Have you found anything new about the thing that you fought last mission?"

"No, I have not. Sir Integra does not seem to know anything about it. The most they got is that the thing that I fought was an android of some sort. We don't thing that the people making the FREAK's are responsible so we are looking for more clues."

"That is too bad. I was interested in finding out who made such a thing. It must have given you quite that challenge considering that you looked quite out of breath when you defeated it." Replied Pip with a sly smirk on his face.

I frowned at him and said in a sarcastic voice, "Pip how could you say such a thing. I am the daughter of Alucard, the No life King. Nothing as insignificant as an android can finish me off."

We all started to laugh after that. I forgot all of my worries as I talked to Pip and the Geese. It was some time later when I saw Walter walking over to us. He was wearing his usual cloths and he looked the same as he ordinarily did, but this worried look in his eyes made me think that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Victoria you are needed in Sir Integra's office immediately." Said Walter. _I wonder what Sir Integra wants now? Have there been more FREAK attacks? And what about that look in Walters eyes? I hope nothing bad has happened, but knowing my luck there's something bad in the making._ I thought as I headed toward Sir Integra's office.

When I arrived at the office I knocked. Upon hearing an 'enter' I walked into the room to find Sir Integra at her usual place behind her desk. She was also smoking her usual cigar as well. The only thing that was not usual was the fact that she looked like she was going to pass out at any minute.

"Sir Integra are you okay?" I asked as a approached the desk. It was not until then did I notice master was lurking in the corner of the room looking neutral._ This can't be good, master never looks like that. What is going on here?  
_

Sir Integra sighed before she said, "No Police Girl I'm not fine, but I'll live."

"What's wrong?" I asked. _This must be something big. Sir Integra never looks this down. Not even when there has been a big FREAK attack. Maybe it has something to do with the android contraption that I fought a couple of days ago? _

'_Why my Police Girl, I do believe the term is 'bulls eye' on that remark.' _Master said through the mental link we shared. I could just feel the Cheshire grin on his face.

'_My name is Seras Victoria master, and why do you always eavesdrop on my thoughts? Don't you have soldiers to terrify or something?' _I replied.

'_Now now Seras, we both know master needs us. Besides I already scared all the soldiers today and most of them are in the infirmary right now. I would bother them there but we both know ill soldiers are no fun to scare.' _

'_Master! Please tell me Sir Integra has not found out about what you did! Also, I would not know what it is like to scare ill soldiers because I take no fun in harassing them like you do.'_ I said in a scolding tone.

'_And that is why you are__ always so bored my little draculina. Just accept your vampire nature and start having fun. There is so much you could do and soldiers are the perfect test subjects.'_

_'Arrrgggg master! Stop it!' _I was seething on the inside, but I did not let it show on the outside. Turning my attention back to my masters master I asked, "Does it have something to do with the thing I fought on the mission a couple of days ago?"

Sighing and rubbing her temples, she paused and looked as if she were trying to find the right words to say. After a moment she looked at me and said, "There seems to be a new organization that specializes in monster extermination. There name is Stake. When they first originated, I don't know. Who they are run by, I don't know. But I do know is this. They are trying to win the queens favor and run us out of business." There was a long pause after that.

_I can't believe there is another monster exterminator? How many of them are there? There's us, the Vatican and now there's this stake organization. This cannot bode well for us. Fighting one of them was bad enough, I wonder what fighting more of them will be like._

_'Police Girl stop worrying.' Said master, 'whatever this stake organization is, it is no match for us.' _Oddly enough that made me a little less worried. _Yeah that's right; we have master to fight those things. I bet he will have lots of fun fighting them......Oh dear God I am turning into my master! _

I was brought out of my thoughts when Sir Integra started talking again, "The leader of this Stake organization plans to meet us personally in one week's time along with the queen and the rest of the Protestant Knights. It is there I think that they will try to prove their worth. If this is the case I want both of you to be on your guard and ready to prove yourselves."_ Aaaaahhh so this was what Walter must had been worried about.  
_

"Yes Sir Integra." I said with a salute.

I was about to walk out of the room when Sir Integra said, "Also Police Girl, make sure you drink your blood. I've noticed bruises on your arms and legs lately and I will not stand for it. I cannot have a weak vampire on my hands. Do you understand Police Girl?"

"Yes Sir Integra." I said in a forlorn voice. I then walked out of the room. I could just feel masters gaze on my back as I walked out of the room. _It was strange though, master did not say a single thing during the whole meeting. I wonder what he is thinking. Knowing him he is either troubled or excited. I can never tell._

_I wonder what the leader of this new organization is like. _I thought as I walked down to my room. _Well, one of their soldiers did attack me, if you can call them soldiers that is. Maybe they just need adjustments or something. What really worries me is how they are making these things. I mean, they would need humans to do this sort of stuff. I have a bad feeling about this._

_'Why Police Girl, what has you so worried?' _My master said through our mental link.

_I have a bad feeling about this new organization. I don't think that these are the people you should deal with.' _I said.

I heard a cackle inside my mind and master replied saying, _'This gives us all the more reason to get rid of them now while we still have the chance. Oh I do hope that they give me a challenge. It's been so long since I've had a good fight.'_

_'Well I do agree with you on one thing, I think that this organization should be crushed while we have a chance. I don't know why but my instincts tell me that Stake is dangerous.'_

There was a pause before master replied, _'You are learning my dear Police Girl.' _With one last chuckle, my master ended our mental conversation.

I sighed before I turned my attention at the bag of blood that was sitting on the dinning table.I stared at the bucket of blood. I could feel my blood lust rising just looking at it. I hadn't had any blood in the last few weeks and it was starting to really affect me. _There just has to be a way to stay strong without drinking blood. The dirt in my coffin helps, but I still feel the need to feed. I need to do something before I hurt someone. _Thus began my contemplation on my blood drinking problem.

After about an hour of just staring at the blood I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up from my bed and walked out of the room. I just started walking aimlessly until I found the kitchen. I always liked being in kitchens, it reminded me of my mom when she was still alive. I sighed, _What should I do? I can't go to that meeting weak. This is not good. _

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Walter walking into the kitchen looking like he could drop any minute.

"What's wrong Walter?" I asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

He looked up and sighed, "It's nothing Miss Victoria." Walter said, "It's just that one of our doctors did not come in today and I had to take over for a while. You would be surprised how many people get hurt around here and they're not even on many missions. For example, earlier I had to give a soldier a blood transfusion because he fell off the stairs and lost a lot of blood because of a gash in his head. He's alright now, but he will have to stay in the infirmary with an IV in him. He was complaining how now he won't be able to eat any solid foods for a while and that he would be receiving nutrients through the IV. Honestly I don't know how those doctors manage every day." _oh dear, something tells me master had something to do with all this. Dang it, I wish he would stop doing things like this!_

That's when it hit me. "Walter," I said in an excited voice, "Can have an IV. I really need it."

Walter looked puzzled for a moment, but seeing the excited look on my face he complied and went to go get the needle. When he came back, I took his arm and dragged him to my room in the dungeons.

"Miss Victoria really, what are you doing." Walter asked as we entered my room.

Turning toward him I said, "Walter I have finally figured out the solution of my blood drinking problem. If I attach the IV to my arm it can send blood into my system. It would be like that soldier in the infirmary. I can get my nutrients without drinking from the bag and still feel like I still have my humanity. It's perfect!"

Walter looked at me for a moment and then smiled, "Okay Miss Victoria, let's see if this scheme of yours works." He then took the blood back from the now melted ice bucket and attached it to the stand. After putting on the tube that connected to the needle he asked me to hold out my arm.

"Okay Miss Victoria, you might feel a small pinch." Walter said. He then felt around for a vein and stuck the needle into my arm. A second later I could see the blood slowly dripping into my body. I already felt better.

"This is great Walter." I said to him, "I already feel better and now I can go to that meeting without feeling weak."

"Yes that's right Miss Victoria, but you have to keep still so the blood can flow into your system. Also, just to make sure you are strong for tomorrow, I'm going to attach another bag after this one is gone. It's going to take a few hours, but this is a lot better than starving yourself. Good job Miss Victoria." I felt like leaping for joy. _I'm ready for you now Stake!_

* * *

**I'm so sorry that took so long! I promise to update within the week. I've just had so many tests lately and we just finished choosing our courses for next year. Oh my, I feel so much better now. Anyway, now that all the tests are done, I will be able to update more! *yeah! screams of joy* Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got the IV idea from Blood+, but I thought this would be an excellent solution to Sera's problem. But how will Alucard react to this. STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Alucard's Opinion

**Hey people! I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I've tried to make it as interesting as possible. If you guys are wondering whats alucard's thoughts on Seras's 'solution' then you've come to the right place!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hellsing! Wish I do though!!!!!!!**

_"mental conversation"_

_mental thoughts_

"Regular vocal conversation"

**'Vampire Seras' **

* * *

Walter had just left the room, and I was lying down on my bed. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I didn't feel thirsty and I was full with energy, and I just laid there, enjoying the feeling. I feel much better now. Now we are ready to face this so called organization.

'Ahhh Police Girl, I see you finally have some strength in you, although your method does not agree with me.' Came masters voice through our mental link.

'Master my name is Seras Victoria, not Police Girl! Why'd you have to ruin the moment? I said.

"Because I like to have fun and you're the only person that is available at the moment." Came my master's voice as he appeared right next to me. I yelped in surprise and fell off my bed. Niiiiiiiiice Seras. Way to be. I quickly go up and glared at my master for scaring me. He just stood there with a cheshire grin on his face.

"Master, why do you have to scare me like that?!" I yelled.

De didn't answer. Instead he said in a serious voice, "We need to talk Police Girl."

I do not like the way he said that. He just looked at me with a serious face. Gone was the cheshire grin, which was weird in itself. I wonder what's wrong. I've never seen him so serious before.

"Police Girl," He started "Your method of fighting your thirst is creative I'll give you that, but you cannot continue this forever."

"Why?" I asked startled. I thought he would be happy now that I was not so weak, but apparently not.

"Because it is not natural! What if there was a time where you could not get an IV and you had to drink from the source, what will happen then?!" ohhh he seems angry. He took an unneeded breath and paused. After a minute he said, "I will let you continue this way of feeding, but after this new enemy is exterminated I will teach you how to feed properly. Also, you will meet me every night for more training. It is time you learned how to be a vampire." With that he disappeared.

I felt like I was going to cry. _Why does master have to be so mean? Why do I even care anyway, it's not like he matters to me or anything. But I still wish he was nicer to me. _I sighed and looked at my coffin bed. It looked so comfortable right now, and all I wanted to do was lay there and never wake up. I started toward my bed and sat down. It was almost sunrise, I could feel it. _I'm not looking forward for more training tomorrow. My head still hurts from when he was trying to teach me how to use my mind's eye. _Looking back on that past experience made me stutter. _And then there was the time when he was teaching me how to use my vampire strength and speed. _Another shutter went through my body. Let's just say hell hounds are faster than they look. _Oh man I'm going to die! _

**The next evening **

_Yep, I'm so going to die. _I was currently standing in front of my master and he was looking at me with a sadistic grin on his face. _I wonder what he has planed. Oh please let there not be more hell hounds! _

"Today Police Girl I will start off with something simple that all vampires must learn. I will teach you the art of invading minds and mind protection." _Well that sounds easy. It can't be worse than exercises he's made me do. _

"Take a seat Police Girl." And with a wave of his hand a chair appeared in front of him. I sat down after a moment's hesitation. "We are going to start with mind protection. With this, as I'm sure you know, helps when people are invading your mind. This needs concentration so clear your mind now." I tried my best to clear my mind of all thoughts, but with master so close and staring at me like that I could not concentrate that well.

"Now, imagine a wall surrounding your thoughts, make sure that this wall is impenetrable and that nothing can get through it." I tried my best to think of a wall around my mind, but again master's presence was distracting me. "Okay, I'm going to try and invade your thoughts and you try to hold me off." He then plunged into my mind without further warning. I could feel him surrounding me, trying to read my thoughts. I tried my best to keep the wall up, but I could feel it cracking. A minute later it broke and I felt pain coursing through my skull. "Again Police Girl," And that's what happened for the next four hours.

_I was wrong, this is horrible. _I thought as master broke my shield yet again. I was able to withstand his attack longer than the first time, but he still manages to get through. I was getting real tired of this and I had a massive migraine.

"Okay Police Girl, that is all for today. I want you back here at the same time tomorrow and we will continue where we left off."

As I stood up I felt a wave of fatigue come over me and I started falling to the ground. _Curse master and his tiring training sessions. _I was bracing myself for the fall, thinking that I was about to fall face first on the hard stone floor, when I felt a pair of strong red clad arms. I looked up stunned and met a pair of blood red eyes. We just stared at each other for moments on end. I could feel blood rushing to my face and my undead heart pounding (which really did not make since to me since I'm supposed to be dead). _What's happening? Why do I feel like this? _

"Police Girl, you should really be more careful. You almost fell. I can't have you getting hurt now can I?" He was so close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It felt so good to be near him.

'**_Come on, kiss him. He's right there! This is your perfect chance.'_**

_'Wha….who are you? And how did you get inside my head?'_

**_'I'm your vampire side. Ya know the one you've been ignoring for I don't know how long.'_**

_'Weird…… Anyway, there is no way in heck that I'll kiss master.'_

**_'Why? You know you like him. Why not just kiss him?'_**

_'Because he does not like me like that.' _I said a little freaked out. _I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself._

**_'Well then you know what you have to do.'_**

_What?' _I said, genially curious.

**_'You have to seduce him.' _**

_'NO!' _I was brought out of my mental argument when master started to let me go. Oddly enough, I would not have minded staying in his arms just a little bit longer._ Come on Seras, you need to get your act together._

"Ummmm, thanks master. I'll be sure to be more careful next time." Without any further hesitation I practically ran out of the room, but just as I was closing the door i could have sworn that he was smiling at me. After that I went to my room. When I was inside my room I could not help but think about what happened with master and that smile. _I must have imagined it. Master does not smile, he sneers and laughs manically. Although.......he did look handsome with that smile on his face. He almost seemed kind. ARGH Seras get a hold of yourself. You just imagined it and there is nothing else to it. _With that, I walked toward the blood pack on my table and hooked it up to the IV that Walter left in my room yesterday. _Something tells me I'm going to need alot of blood packs from now on. _

**I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to update so you guys would not have to wait long. So anyway, the next chapter you will meet the stake organization. hehehe I based the characters off of my friends. I wonder how they would act when I tell them that they are the bad guys in my story. Anyway I'll update soon probably next weekend. **

_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


End file.
